


Hopeful

by tjsbasketball



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Buffy & Andi are Tyrus shippers that's just canon, Crush confessions, Fluff, M/M, bench fic bandwagon, bex/bowie wedding, the ghc and jonah are also here but for like 3 seconds, tyrus kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjsbasketball/pseuds/tjsbasketball
Summary: "Cyrus always loved weddings. It was a time where you could literally feel the love in the room." And in his case, it was a time where feelings would be discovered. After the wedding, TJ and Cyrus chill on a bench. Deep conversations ensue. Feelings are revealed.Woohoo another b[redacted]h fic amirite folks!! Thanks mr rush for the agonizing hints.





	Hopeful

It was a day Cyrus would not forget in a long time. 

It was the day of Bex and Bowie's wedding, and the whole crew– Andi, Buffy, Cyrus, Jonah, and TJ– were seated at a table close to the bride and groom. 

Vows had already been said, and now the Renaissance Boys were performing on the stage at the front of the room. Bex and Bowie sat directly in front of the low stage, sitting in giant throne-like chairs. For the entire performance they held hands and stole glances like a young couple might do on a first date. 

Cyrus always loved weddings. It was a time where you could literally feel the love in the room. He looked over at Andi and saw her crying with joy. His heart burst with happiness for her. He looked at Buffy and saw her tearing up as well at the sight of Bowie and Bex’s pure, undeniable love. Cyrus could not be more glad that he was here with all his friends to share such a spectacular experience. He looked at TJ who sat across the table from him, and to his surprise TJ was already looking back at him. The boys smiled at each other and Cyrus felt his insides get warm and his stomach buzz– an occurrence that had become much more common as of late.

The wedding ended all too soon, and the crew walked out together. TJ walked close enough to Cyrus that their hands brushed occasionally, setting off the fireworks in Cyrus’ chest. Cyrus noticed Buffy and Andi whispering to each other while staring at Cyrus and TJ. 

“We have to go.” Andi said suddenly, gesturing to herself, Buffy, and Jonah. Her and Buffy wore similar smiles. Jonah looked confused, but Andi and Buffy ushered him away, whispering to him as well.

“Have fun, you two!” Buffy called back as they walked away. 

Cyrus wondered what they were up to. Under other circumstances he would’ve inquired more closely, but today he decided to let it go. His friends leaving would mean it would only be him and TJ remaining, so Cyrus put up no protest.

“Well, I guess it’s just us now.” TJ said, puzzled at the hurried exit of the others. “You wanna go somewhere?”

Bex and Bowie had an early wedding so the sun hadn’t gone down yet, but it was setting so that the sky was a million different colors at once. Across the street from the wedding venue was a small park. Nothing big, just a small field of grass with a pond, a few soccer nets and basketball hoops. There weren’t any swings, which would've been Cyrus' first pick, but there was a bench. That would have to do.

“How about there?”

 

 

They walked towards the park until they reached the small brown bench. They sat just a few inches apart.

“Nice wedding.” TJ said.

“Yeah.” Cyrus responded. “I'm glad you came.”

“Of course I came.” TJ said softly, his voice warm and assured.

They sat in silence for a while.

It was quiet, save for the occasional car driving past on the street behind them. There weren’t currently any kids on the soccer field or basketball court. A few yards away there sat the small pond with a family of ducks in it. Cyrus watched them for a bit, observing their peaceful paddling through the water. He glanced sideways at TJ, who seemed to be doing the same. 

At one point a duckling got into a fight with a bird that had landed near the edge of the water. The little duck got out of the water and started chasing the bird. Cyrus laughed at the sight. TJ chuckled.

Neither of the boys said anything for the next few minutes. It was as if there was an understanding between them. The silence wasn’t awkward or pressing. It was, instead, strangely content. They could’ve sat here forever if not for the setting sun and the passing of time.

Cyrus couldn’t see it, but TJ was looking at him with the utmost admiration. He was so incredibly thankful for a moment like this. They both were. 

At last one of them spoke. It was TJ.

“The couple seems really in love.” He said, his eyes still on Cyrus. 

“Bex and Bowie? Oh yeah, they’re awesome. They’re like a total power couple.” TJ looked at the sky for a moment, as if contemplating what to say next.

“Do you think true love exists?”

Cyrus’ eyes widened at the sudden question. It was quite a deep question as well. Cyrus took a moment to think.

“Yes. Bex and Bowie were together in high school, and then they were separated for thirteen years. But after all that, they came back together in the end, just as much in love as they ever were. I think they’re actual soulmates.”

TJ watched Cyrus fondly as he talked, his clear enthusiasm showing at this topic. 

“You believe in soulmates?” TJ said, bemused.

“Well, I don't know, but I guess everyone likes to let themselves be hopeful every once in a while” TJ let out a contemplative _hmm_ upon hearing this.

“Well have you ever liked someone and had them like you back?”

Cyrus looked ahead at the trees in front of them. “No.” He said. “Not yet at least.”

Another beat of silence. Then,

“Sometimes I think the person I like might like me back.” He said, his eyes turning to gaze again at the pond. “It’s probably not true, but like you said, everyone likes to let themselves be hopeful every once in a while, right? It’s probably not true.” He repeated that last sentence and kept his eyes fixed at the pond, not willing to see Cyrus’ face for fear that he might know that he was talking about _him_.

Cyrus looked at the other boy. A feeling of excitement washed over him, and he felt suddenly a hyper-awareness to the two of them sit there, on this bench in this small park in this massive world. He felt a single thought playing in both of their heads, yet neither one of them dared to say it out loud. He felt so close, yet a million miles away. 

But it was now or never, wasn't it?

TJ was still facing away from him. Cyrus chuckled lightly. A sudden confidence arose within him now. 

“Hey,” he said, getting the other boy's head to finally turn. Their eyes were locked, and their hearts beat faster until Cyrus spoke again. His features were calm and kind, putting TJ at ease.

“It is true.”

TJ stared at Cyrus, his eyes wide. 

“You mean you…” He trailed off at the end, as if saying it out loud might somehow jinx it.

“Yeah, Teej,” Cyrus said, his voice building up with all the joy he felt swelling in his heart. “Yes, totally, yes!”

It occurred to him just how much he loved being in the company of this boy. The both of them have changed and grown so much just by spending time with each other. Suddenly Cyrus felt an overwhelming urge to just kiss him.

So he did. 

Already sitting mere inches apart, Cyrus moved even closer as he brought TJ’s face in his hands and kissed him. It only lasted for a few seconds, but every second was exhilarating and perfect. The steady sounds of the park were drowned out by the thundering of Cyrus’ heart in his chest– this was really happening. He was kissing TJ. TJ Kippen _liked_ him. 

It was evident from TJ’s face that his internal monologue at that moment was quite similar to Cyrus’ own. He looked at Cyrus, nothing short of awestruck. Slowly, a grin pulled at his mouth that he couldn't contain. 

“I don't know about soulmates or ‘true love,’ but I do know that was pretty amazing.” TJ said.

“I couldn't agree more.” Said Cyrus. 

The two of them stared at each other, trying to take in every last detail of this moment. Cyrus beamed.

“So you…" TJ hesitated, "wanna maybe go on a date sometime?” 

“Sure.”

“Okay.” TJ said breathlessly, still in disbelief.

The boys got up to leave. The sky was getting dark now, but Cyrus wished they could just stay there forever.

“Guess this is where we say goodbye?” TJ said  
Cyrus shook his head.

“Walk with me?” He offered, holding out his hand. TJ cracked another smile, taking Cyrus’ hand and holding it tight. 

They walked until they reached Cyrus’ house. TJ left Cyrus with a kiss on the cheek. Cyrus entered his home feeling his mind buzzing harder than ever before. He replayed the events of the day over and over again. It was fully dark out by now, but by no means was Cyrus going to be able to fall asleep.


End file.
